Womanly Wiles
by Sally Scotte
Summary: Donna gets a chance to use her womanly wiles. Pretty basic stuff.


"I want to get out of here."

"We will." The Doctor sighed in frustration, whacking the sonic screwdriver against the wall. "Just be patient."

"I want to get out of here."

"I know, Donna," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Now."

"Patience, Donna," he grumbled.

"Now, Doctor," Donna reiterated. "Not when you can get your rubbish screwdriver to work. Now."

The Doctor cast a sideways glance at her and couldn't help but notice she was grinning.

"All right, Donna," he relented. "What is it?"

"You don't want to know," she told him, turning away.

"Yes, Donna, I do."

"I know how to get out of here, that's all."

He thumped the screwdriver against the concrete again, then her words sunk in. "You what?"

"I know how to get out of here," she repeated, as if speaking to a child.

"All right, then tell me," he snapped. He could tell Donna was enjoying this.

"You sure? You didn't want me to last time," Donna said with an overdramatic sigh, picking at her fingernails. "I mean, I suppose we could stay in here a few more days until you got that working...."

"Donna, get on with it!"

"All right, Time Boy, settle down." Donna grinned sarcastically. "Just wait a few minutes."

"I thought you said you could get us out now," he whined. "Oi, I'm starting to sound like you."

"Zip it, Martian."

"Excuse me?"

The guard stopped at the cell door, seeing his female prisoner leaning against the bars with an upset look on her face. "What is it?" he demanded shortly. "I've no time to speak while on duty."

"Well....you see...." Donna cleared her throat, smoothing down her shirt. "It's just that it's awful lonely in here -my cell mate's a git, don't you know- and I was wondering if you could come in here and talk to me for a few minutes." She bit her lip, backing away from the door slightly. "You wouldn't have to tell anyone, you know," she told him quietly. "Just for a few minutes."

The guard looked Donna over, then cast a furtive glance in each direction before unlocking the cell door and stepping inside.

"Now that's better," Donna told him. "And I'm sure you could use a little time where you don't have to worry about the dumbos in the other cells getting into fights, or asking you for things."

The guard glanced back toward the door but Donna took his arm and deftly placed one of her hands on his back. "Poor thing, you're horribly tense," she said soothingly. "Let me help."

"Here, come sit over here. Doctor," she barked, "get up so this poor fellow has a place to sit down."

"Oi, what did I do?" the Doctor growled, and Donna whacked him one upside the arm. "Ow! Okay!"

The guard looked uneasy, then after a moment plopped down on the hard mattress. "Sorry," Donna murmured apologetically, "it's not the best place for a lie down, I know, but....you make do, yeah?"

Several minutes later the guard was still sitting on the small cot while Donna gave him a back massage. The Doctor didn't quite get how this was going to get them out of their predicament, but he couldn't exactly plot an escape with one of their captors in the cell anyway, so he slid down onto the floor and watched Donna talking quietly with the guard as he pouted in the corner.

"There, is that better?" she finally asked, and the guard nodded appreciatively.

"I must return to my post, or I will be missed." He smiled at Donna. "I would not want you to be punished for my presence here," he concluded, meeting her eyes, and Donna grinned. As he got up Donna stood with him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The guard cleared his throat. "Miss, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Donna replied quietly, pulling him closer. "It's just that you've got a knot still." She stood on her toes, reaching for his shoulders. "Can't quite reach," she admitted sheepishly as she pressed herself against him, and the guard wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Oh, thank you," Donna giggled flirtatiously. "Oh, here we go. I'll make it all better," she whispered. "It's right....about....here...."

The guard suddenly fell in a heap against Donna as she finally found the right pressure point and she grabbed his keys from his belt before settling him on the bed with some difficulty. "About time. Strong species, this one, but thick. Now," she declared with a bright smile, "let's get out of here."

"Donna, how did you....? You....and he just....you were....what was that?"

"Womanly wiles," she replied cheekily. "If you want a crash course sometime I'd be happy to teach you, but for now I believe you promised me you'd take me to a beach." She stepped up beside him and teasingly placed a hand on his shoulder as she unlocked the door, then turned back and looked at him, pouting. "Unless you were lying to me, of course."

The Doctor took a giant step away from her. "Whatever you want, Donna," he gulped.


End file.
